


The one where Pitch is a little bit quicker than Jack

by RoseJennison



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 'What If' one shot, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJennison/pseuds/RoseJennison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate version of what happens during chapter 17 of the fan fic “The Heavy Weight of Duty” by adelaide_rain. Here I try to answer the question: “How would things have been different if Jack had been caught before he flew off at the end of chapter 16?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Pitch is a little bit quicker than Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heavy Weight of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783893) by [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain). 



> This alternate version starts at the very end of Chapter 16 in the original story.  
> I hope it is enough to satisfy some curiosity.

As Pitch issues commands to Ivor, he suddenly catches movement out of the corner his eye and turns towards it. His stomach drops and a cold hand clenches around his heart when he sees Jack launch himself off the edge of the balcony.  
He immediately summons his shadows. Within seconds there is a shadow rope lashed to Jack's ankle, pulling the young man to an abrupt halt. The wind strains at the hold, but Pitch holds firm and thickens the shadowy tether. Jack twists around to look at Pitch as he steps onto the balcony.

“Let me go!” Jack yells at him, and there is nearly enough fury in his voice to match Pitch's own. 

“So you can get yourself killed?!” Pitch snarls back at him. With a thought Pitch causes the rope to steadily shorten, and Jack is dragged back towards the balcony. Jack struggles against it and the wind pulls even harder. Pitch lashes another rope to Jack's other ankle and pulls more quickly. Despite Jack's resistance he is soon yanked onto the balcony. As soon as Jack's feet are on the floor Pitch grabs his shoulders. His eyes burrow into Jack's.

“What were you thinking?!”

“I have to do something!” Jack glares right back at him. He tries to jerk away but Pitch's grip is like iron.

“There are plenty of things you can do without throwing yourself into danger!”

“You don't understand! I have to face them myself!”

“For the love of all that's holy WHY?!”

“Because no one else can get hurt because of me!” Jack screams at him. Pitch's eyes widen in shock.

“Jack what do you-”

“It can't happen again, it can't!” Jack cuts him off. Anger and desperation battle for dominance as he continues. “Kal is dead because he was protecting me! And now all those guards are going out there and they could die, and Jethryn too! And if you go- I won't- I can't-” Desperation wins out and Jack's rambling dissolves into a broken sob. Pitch's grip slackens a little, and he looks down at Jack with eyes that show both tenderness and exasperation. Anger at his courtesan's eagerness to throw himself into the line of fire still simmers in his mind, but he can't summon the energy to show it when Jack is like this.

“Oh Jack” he breathes and pulls Jack to him. “It wasn't your fault. None of it was.” The boy hiccups as he breathes and grips the back of Pitch's robes, not bothering to accept or deny Pitch's soft argument. 

“Your highness?” A tentative voice sounds from behind him. Pitch had almost forgotten Ivor was there. “The guards should be ready to ride out, do you wish to accompany them?”  
Pitch feels Jack's grip tighten at the question. Pitch's own desire for revenge flares and urges him to go. But he can't, not when Jack is like this.

“Send the guards on without me. If any prisoners are taken deliver them to the nearest secure location away from the palace. Make sure they are heavily guarded.”

“Yes your highness.” Ivor bows and leaves. 

Jack relaxes when Pitch stays, but only a little. Jack's body still trembles, and for the longest time Pitch simply stands there, holding him close and keeping him safe. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It is a couple of hours before one of the guards comes back with news. By then the King and courtesan have moved to the reception room. Jack is curled up on the couch with Pitch sitting rigidly next to him. Any desire to further comfort or start conversation is snuffed out by the tension of waiting and the mix of emotions boiling within each of them. Both of them jump up when a messenger enters. 

“What happened? What did they find?” Pitch demands. 

“There were only three sir. None put up a fight and were taken prisoner. They have been moved to the garrison between here and Iscadin.”

“Only three? Who were they?”

“They claimed to be Prince North and Princess Toothiana of Lunanoff, and there is a young man who says his name is Jamie. They have asked for asylum here in Umbra, and wish to speak to you.”

The two men's reactions to this statement were very different. 

Jack basically stopped hearing anything after the identities of the intruders were revealed. His chest suddenly feels very heavy, and it's a little difficult to breathe. His brother and sister were here? His current frustration at having to wait in the palace, at having control once again taken from him, mixes with old feelings of anger, fear, and abandonment. How dare they come here now? His brother and sister, who were never really there for him, leaving him to drown in loneliness. Who could have saved him from slavery but didn't. Who could be behind the kidnapping attempt where Kal was taken from him. But there was a spark of happiness amidst the roiling storm of emotions. Jamie was here! He could see his friend again, just like he'd been hoping to. 

Pitch's focus was elsewhere. Asylum. After everything that has happened, after Jack nearly being killed, Kal's sacrifice, the damage to his home, and after deceiving him in the initial treaty with Jack they honestly expect Pitch to grant them asylum?! Oh, they would be 'speaking' to him alright. 

“Gather my councilors and increase the guard around them. Did Jethryn have a chance to assess them?”

“Yes, your highness. All are mages, but none of them are as powerful as yourself. We already have shadow mages keeping them bound until you order differently.”

“Good. Carry on with your orders.” The messenger bows and does as he's told. Pitch turns to Jack.

“Amber will stay here with you while I-”

“I'm going with you.” Jack cuts him off. Pitch narrows his eyes at him.

“After what you attempted mere hours ago? No you are not.”

“Pitch-”

“I can't afford to have someone who constantly contradicts and interrupts me while I'm meeting with them.”

“I won't go into the meeting then, but at least let me come with you. At least let me see Jamie. He's the one I was hoping was with Councilor Marek remember?”  
The desperation in Jack's voice sways Pitch, but just barely. Anyway, it seems the only place Jack can be safe, from others and his own foolishness, is by Pitch's side. 

“Fine. You can come if you swear not to interrupt the meeting in any manner or attempt to escape your guards. And when you see your friend, I will be with you the entire time. If I speak you silently accept it and not talk back. Is that understood?”

Jack grinds his teeth at being ordered around in such a way, but if it's the only way he'll see Jamie...

“I swear and understand.”  
Once the councilors are assembled Pitch takes Jack down to the stables to gather his mount. He uses a shadow chain on Jack's collar, a much shorter one than normal, and Pitch grips it tightly the whole time. Once Pitch is on his horse a shadow wraps around Jack and pulls him up in front of Pitch. He can tell Pitch is angry at this entire arrangement; the tension coming off the King is palpable. Jack isn't too thrilled at what's happening either. So the entire ride to the garrison happens in silence. 

Once they reach the garrison the head guard comes out to greet Pitch. 

“The prisoners have been prepared for you in the war room as ordered, your majesty.”

“Good. Anything else to report?”

“Keeping with their request for asylum they have been cooperative.” the guard's eyes flicker to Jack for a moment. “Although, they have been asking about the courtesan.”  
Pitch snarls and strides inside, towing Jack behind him. Jack thinks he hears Pitch mutter something like 'no right' but he doesn't have time to think about it before he is pulled into an empty room. It doesn't remain empty long as shadows suddenly appear and take on the appearance of six armed men.

“You will remain here, with my shadows to protect you, until the meeting is finished. If you or anyone else tries anything I will know and it will be dealt with.” Before Jack can respond Pitch is leaving, the door closing firmly behind him. Jack tries to calm himself down by focusing on his meditation techniques, knowing he's going to need calm to deal with his family. When he can hear voices his curiosity gets the better of him though, and meditation is abandoned in favor of eavesdropping. 

As Jack listens to North's tale of Lunanoff in civil war he becomes increasingly unnerved by how Pitch's shadow guards creep up on him, getting closer and closer as the meeting goes on. When the room goes into an uproar at North's request to shelter one thousand people Jack jerks back and crashes into the shadow men. He pushes past them to the other side of the room but they still draw too close to him. 

“Back off!” Jack hisses at them. He's actually somewhat relieved when Pitch walks in, even though his face is blank and impassive. 

“You still wish to meet with them?” Pitch asks stiffly. Truthfully, Jack isn't so sure he does. He wants to see Jamie, but meeting his sibling is not something he's looking forward to. Yet a part of him feels he has to at least see them, to confirm that this isn't just some long elaborate dream.

Jack nods and instantly there is a shadow rope attached to the collar. He his pulled close to Pitch and the two of them exit. Jack walks slowly. His siblings were only there with him when they felt like it, not when Jack actually needed them. He sees no reason why he should go running to them now. He's so caught up in his own thoughts that he misses the concerned look Pitch gives him. The King's expression becomes blank once again as he uses his shadows to open the doors. 

“Jack!” Three voice cry at the same time. There they are, all three of them. They are bedraggled, but it is easy to tell who they are. This isn't a dream, they really are here.  
Tooth attempts to run forward, but she is pushed back by a wave of shadow. 

“I am being extremely generous in allowing this little family reunion, so I suggest you resist aggravating me and keep your distance.” Pitch hisses at them and places a firm hand on Jack's shoulder.

“He's our brother!” Tooth protests.

“You gave up your claim to him the moment you cast him out. Here he is my courtesan, and none of you will touch him.”

“Jack? Are you okay?” Jack breaks himself out of his stupor when Jamie hesitantly calls out to him. Jamie had gotten taller and thinner, and Jack thinks he can see a small scar on his lip. But it's still Jamie. He favors his friend with a small warm smile.

“Hey Jamie. It's good to see you.” Jack wants to say more, to tell Jamie how much he's missed him and how he should have known Jamie would still find a way to get into trouble even without Jack's help. But he can't stop thinking about what happened to Kal. Whatever Pitch says, what happened to Kal wass Jack's fault. If anything like that happened to Jamie...

“Oh Jack...” North's voice draws Jack's attention and he looks over at his eldest brother. His face is strained with guilt, and Jack sees that his eyes are lingering on the collar and cuffs. Anger suddenly flares through Jack and his smile morphs into a snarl.

“I don't need or want your pity North!” Jack spits the words out at him. North leans back, surprised at the viciousness in Jack's voice.

“Did you even think of trying to help me? Even once? No, you both just stood by and watched. You don't get to abandon me and then suddenly act like you care!”

“I care Jack.” Jamie says softly. Jack's expression softens as he turns back to his friend.

“I know you do. Councilor Marek told me how you tried to help me. You have no idea how much that has meant to me.”  
A look of regretful longing enters Jamie's eyes and he takes a step forward. A wave of shadow rushes up again and knock Jamie back, causing the young man to cry out in pain.

“Hey!” Jack cries indignantly and turns to Pitch. 

“This has lasted long enough.” Pitch declares, and tugs on the shadow chain. 

“But-”

“Now. Jack.” Pitch's voice rings with authority and he pulls on the leash more. Jack is able to look back at Jamie one more time before he is pulled out and the doors slam shut. The shadow men are waiting for them in the hall, and start to crowd him once again.

“I thought I told you not to talk back while we were in there.” The Nightmare King's voice is cold. The combination of Pitch's current attitude, his own stress at meeting his family, and the claustrophobia caused by the shadows push Jack over his edge. 

“If you're so concerned with obedience then maybe you'd be more happy with the fantasy you concocted from Ben's stories.” Jack remarks in a clipped tone. 

“Do you honestly think me so shallow that I would prefer an illusion to the real person?” Pitch demands angrily. Before Jack can respond he feels something grab his arm. Jerking away and looking down at the same time, he sees that it is a shadow hand and he turns to Pitch, trying to get away from the grip.

“Pitch, stop it.”

Pitch’s eyes widen. “Jack-“

But before anything can happen, a dozen hands explode from the shadows and yank him backwards.

He sees Pitch lunge towards him with horrified eyes-

And then there is only blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it so this chapter could actually fit into the main story. Thus, even though some things ended up happening different because of the change I introduced, the final outcome is very much the same.  
> A big thank you to adelaide_rain for writing such a compelling plot and characters! This was really fun to explore and I'm glad I was given permission to post it. Anyone reading this should check out this author's other works too.


End file.
